Conflict
by Chickachu
Summary: Somone isn't happy that Yumi is Sachiko's petite-soeur and decides to confront her about it. Will they be able to discuss it or will things get worse? Slight SachikoxYumi. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **My second fanfic is out!! I got this idea a little while ago and just finished it, hope you like it and tell me what you think! ;)

Two weeks passed since Yumi accepted the rosary from Sachiko in front of Maria-sama. After receiving it many people congratulated her on become her petite-soeur while others felt contempt and jealousy towards her. Some mocked her as being an unfit petite-soeur, but their remarks rarely reached Yumi's ears. She didn't fret over their opinions and knew that she would have her friends supported her. All she was concerned about was making her Onee-sama proud of her.

***

Unable to find Sachiko after school Yumi decided to head towards the school gates to search for her there. She walked down the stone path towards Maria-sama, hoping that she would be able to see her before tomorrow. Standing in front of Maria-sama she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, making a short prayer before walking again. She sauntered casually down the walkway with her bag in hand thinking aimlessly, but her attention directed towards two girls as they glanced at her and whispered. Yumi's brow slightly furrowed as her mind went through conversations they could possibly be having.

One girl watched as Yumi was out of listening range and turned to the girl beside her saying, "You think it will actually happen?"

She replied with a pessimistic face, "I hope not."

***

Rei and Sachiko entered the library together, each holding a book in their hand. Sachiko shifted her bag into her empty hand and pulled back her sleeve looking at her watch. She grew slightly impatient as it read ten minutes past the last bell of the day. She had forgotten to tell Yumi about returning the book and hoped that she would still be able to find her waiting after school.

Yumi continued walking deciding to ignore their gaze. Her focus was on the school gates as it slowly drew nearer. She scanned the area looking at the groups of people hoping to find her Onee-sama. Her searching eyes fell upon a student from her class starring threateningly. Yumi's brows knitted together questioningly as the girl approached her.

She couldn't remember her name, but she remembered her in class either coming in late or talking back to the teacher.

As she strode up to her Yumi asked with a cautious tone, "Can I help you?"

"I can't believe Sachiko picked someone like you to be her petite-soeur," she spat at Yumi while pointing at her. The girl's face was etched with hate as she glared upon Yumi. She had a broader build and was a few inches taller than Yumi standing an arms length away. Yumi's face turned into a question mark and she was left speechless, wondering how she could despise her without even getting the chance to meet her. Her remarks continued and were laced with demise, "What do you have to offer her?" she asked rhetorically.

Yumi wondered what Sachiko would do in this kind of a situation. She pondered on her Onee-sama's judgment and figured that she wouldn't take this criticism and confidently assert the situation. Yumi tightened the grasp on her bag and tried to fight off the growing nervousness, "Excuse me, but I don't know you and I don't have the time to listen to your complaints," she looked away from her after finishing.

Yumi tried walking around her but she quickly side stepped into her path. "I'm not finished talking too you." The girl grew more agitated because of Yumi's attempted escape. Yumi thought to herself, _this isn't talking, she's just complaining!_

"And I know enough about you to realize that Sachiko made a mistake." This time instead of leaving it as an insult she shoved her shoulder forcefully, causing Yumi to step a few feet back to regain composure. Yumi could feel the adrenaline starting to set in while her heart started thudding louder in her chest. She was never in a fight and hadn't had experience with these situations, but on her own instinct she gripped her bag and swung it hastily.

The bag impacted with the side of her opponent's head causing a small cut above her brow where the zipper had cut. Her adversary gently touched the cut and was shocked to see blood on her fingertips. She hadn't anticipated for Yumi to stand up for herself let alone fight back, so she stood there stunned still gazing down at her fingertips. When she broke out of her stupor, rage started to well up inside her and she advanced towards Yumi.

Her eyes lit up with fear as she approached and she didn't have time to react as she lifted her hand. Within seconds it came down and her open palm struck against her face causing Yumi's head to violently jerk to one side. She felt a cold sting burning her left cheek for a few seconds before more adrenaline coursed through her veins and she opened her eyes. By this time more than a few people had gathered around them watching their argument grow. As people saw people clustering together they clustered with them and now a small ring formed around them.

Yumi now thought that there was no turning back and she swiftly threw her bag to the side not caring where it landed and swung her fist, hoping to make contact with her rival. She dodged it quickly and before Yumi had another chance to strike at her she launched herself at her, knocking them to the ground.

Rei and Sachiko were walking together talking casually and hadn't noticed the commotion in front of them. Sachiko began to reply to Rei before she saw too girls with sorrowful looks on their faces.

While the girl covered her mouth in shock she said, "I feel bad for Yumi." Sachiko followed the girls gaze and saw people crowded in an upheaval. It didn't take long for Sachiko to put the two together, the uproar and Yumi's name. She strode towards the group leaving Rei with a quizzical expression.

"Sachiko?" Rei questioned her but received no reply. Sachiko heart started to thud harder in her chest as she hoped that Yumi wasn't behind the crowd of people. Without apology Sachiko treaded through the fixated onlookers trying to get to the center of focus. She gently pushed people aside and stopped behind the individuals in the front row when she noticed a girl pummeling down on the girl beneath. The brutal girl was blocking Sachiko's view as she tried to figure out who was being attacked. With no avail she made her way to the front of the crowd and her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw Yumi's scared face scrunched up in pain.

Unsuccessfully, Yumi tried to rebuff the attacks by covering her face with her arms while trying to squirm out of her stronghold. Rage seared through Sachiko as she watched her petite-soeur being beaten without mercy. Within seconds Sachiko appeared behind the girl and ripped her off of Yumi by the scruff of the neck, sending her sprawling backwards. The girl was thrown on her back knocking the wind from her lungs and she began to sit up in shock as she saw Sachiko looming over her. In a cowardly position she began to crawl backwards in fear as she saw Sachiko with fury strew across her face.

Hesitantly Yumi's eyes opened aware that the punches had stopped coming and was surprised too see Sachiko's back facing towards her. And she realized that she had pulled the attacker off of her and stopped the onslaught of punches.

Yumi could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her as her hands trembled and the punches hadn't caused any immediate pain. And she watched as the girl in front of Sachiko began to writhe away in trepidation. She wondered if Sachiko would actually strike her. Then when she looked over Sachiko's stance she was sure she was going to by the way her fists were balled up and how her body tensed up. But before she could land a blow Rei stopped her by putting herself between the two of them.

Rei said sternly, "Sachiko stop, I'll deal with this, go to Yumi." The words were inaudible to Yumi, but she watched Sachiko look to Rei and then turn around to look at her. Her face was stricken with anger but was slowly replaced by concern as she looked at Yumi's distressed state.

Tears started to well up in Yumi's eyes from being ashamed as Sachiko kneeled by her and cupped her face. "Let's go Yumi," Sachiko's voice was soft as she offered her hand. Yumi gladly took it without hesitation and was lifted up by Sachiko.

Yumi glanced at Rei who had a worried look on her face and noticed how her hand was on the shoulder of the girl making sure that she would receive punishment for her actions. Moving her gaze to her aggressor she found her with a revengeful glare until Sachiko met her eyes and she looked away spinelessly.

They easily made there way through the crowd who quickly stepped out of their path. Sachiko held Yumi's hand leading them out of sight from the curious spectators. They were both silent as they walked down the path and Yumi wondered what Sachiko would say too her. There unknown designation was revealed as Yumi saw the Rose Mansion coming into view.

Hand in hand Sachiko opened the door walking through with Yumi before closing it behind them and headed up the stairs into the meeting room. Once inside Sachiko released her hold on Yumi and pulled out a chair beckoning for her too sit down. As Yumi sat down Sachiko pulled out another one turning it too face the previous. Yumi watched as Sachiko brought out a handkerchief from her pocket and leaned forward towards her.

She held her face with her hand and asked, "Are you okay?" and began dabbing at the crimson liquid that was drying beneath her nose. She felt almost stupid for asking the question as she looked at Yumi's battered face. Yumi silently responded by nodding and she looked down at her hands not being able to meet Sachiko's gaze as fresh tears formed in her eyes. Sachiko drew back the hand that was wiping her face and with the other gently lifted up her chin to meet her eyes.

Sachiko asked, "Why are you crying?" She berated herself immediately as she thought of a hundred answers, but she still wondered what her response would be.

"Because I'm unfit to be your petite-soeur," Yumi's words stumbled as she spoke and new tears streamed down her cheeks.

She continued, "Especially after making a mockery of myself by getting into a fight," after a few seconds she added, "and losing…"

Sachiko wiped her tears away with her hand and began saying, "You shouldn't take into consideration other people's views especially when it pertains to my opinion," she looked back and forth between her eyes.

"And in my opinion you make one amazing petite-soeur," Sachiko finished saying with a warm smile. The statement made Yumi grin and giggle with relieved tears running down her face. She immediately leaped towards Sachiko and pulled her in for a tight embrace. Sachiko's smile grew and she put her hand on Yumi's head holding it against her. After a few seconds Yumi pouted, "Sachiko my face hurts."

"Oh!" Sachiko released her hold on Yumi and then started laughing causing Yumi to join in. After it slowly subsided Yumi asked, "Would you have actually hit her Onee-sama?"

Sachiko lifted her finger placing it on her lips as her head titled to one side, thinking about the question. She considered it to be very un-ladylike to swing at someone; she figured that confrontation should be settled verbally. But then she thought about a whole slew of profanities she could share verbally. Then she wondered what her fellow classmates would think of the respected Rose Chinensis getting into a fight and how her parents would lecture her. But as she thought about Yumi being hurt she quickly answered, "Yes, several times," and went back to dabbing at her face.


End file.
